1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools, e.g., table saws, miter saws and the like. Specifically, techniques are described for preventing a cutting tool from making contact with objects other than work.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. unexamined patent application no. 17336/2002 describes a power tool that carries out an emergency stop when a cutting tool has made contact with a person (i.e., an object other than work). The known power tool includes a contact detection system that detects contact between a person and a cutting tool. The contact detection system is electrically coupled to the cutting tool and monitors an electrical potential of the cutting tool in order to detect contact between a person and the cutting tool. If contact between the person and the cutting tool is detected by the contact detection system, power supply to the motor is stopped, effecting an emergency stop of the cutting tool.